Manboroth
Manboroth jest bossem pojawiającym się w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka i dodatku Patapon 3 DLC. Opis Manboroth jest silniejszym podgatunkiem Manbotha. Prawdopodobnie to zmutowana magią forma Patapońskiego mamuta. Zgodnie z tym, co mówią, potwory te były jeszcze rzadsze i z tego powodu stawały się strażnikami. thumb|Manboroth zamrożony w bryle lodu Wygląd Od Manbotha odróżnia się czarnymi, kolczastymi końcami ciosów (kłów). Ponadto ma większe i bardziej postrzępione uszy, kształtem przypominające skrzydełka Ma też niebieskie barwy i inny układ ciapek na skórze. Jego ogonek zakończony jest włochatą kulką. Tak samo jak Manboth pokrywa go warstwa lodu, w którym jest zamrożony.thumb|Manboroth zamrożony na Śnieżnym Polu Nieczystych Łez Historia W obu częściach Manboroth jest bossem niefabularnym. Patapon 2 W "Patapon 2" Manborothy to pierwotne, przepotężne potwory, których stadko w starożytnych czasach zostało zamrożone w mieście''' Manbo'. Ich zadaniem było strzeżenie miasta oraz pobliskiego Jeziora Kochikachi. Jednak miasto wymarło, a strażnicy pozostali, wciąż strzegąc tajemnic Ruin Manbo. Pataponom te ruiny wskazuje '''Czarna Gwiazda' (ang. Black Star), którą daje im Złoty Hoshipon w misji "Shining Star and Black Star". Od tej pory możemy się zmierzyć z jednym ze strażników w misji "Primordial Fangs in Manbo Ruins". Po pierwszym przejściu zmienia ona nazwę na "Ancient Guardian Manboroth".thumb|Statua Manborotha Patapon 3 W tej części Manboroth nie pojawia się sam w sobie - przedstawia go statua, jaką możemy kupić w Sklepie Srebrnego Hoshipona i postawić w Kryjówce. Patapon 3 DLC W DLC Manboroth jest pradawnym królem gatunku Manbothów, który popadł w letarg i zahibernowany przetrwał na Śnieżnym Polu Nieczystych Łez. W każdej chwili może się jednak wybudzić i zaatakować w celu pomszczenia zabitych w prehistorii krewniaków. Możemy się z nim zmierzyć w misji "[(Misja)|[Boss Manboroth]]". Walka ta nie ma żadnego powiązania z fabułą gry. Łupy Wprowadzony w Zachwianie (lub zabity) Manboroth daje nam różne mięsiwa, oraz swoje Bitewne Jajo (Battle Egg). Ponadto do walki z nim uczymy się piosenki PonChaka, a na wyższym poziomie zabijajac go odblokowujemy minigrę. W DLC nie daje nic.thumb|Bitewne Jajo Manborotha Dopiero zabity wyrzuca Skrzynie wysokiej jakości. Patapon 2 *'Skórzaste Mięso' (ang.'' Leather Meat'', mięso poziomu pierwszego) *'Miękkie Mięso' (ang. Tender Meat, mięso poziomu drugiego) *'Mięso Marzeń' (ang. Dream Meat, mięso poziomu trzeciego) *'Tajemnicze Mięso' (ang.'' Mystery Meat'', mięso poziomu czwartego) *(Rzadko) Demoniczny Stek (ang. Demon Steak, mięso poziomu piątego) *(Tylko na pierwszym poziomie) Bitewne Jajo Manborotha poziomu 1 (ang. Manboroth Battle Egg lvl. 1) *(Tylko na trzecim poziomie)' Czapka Tona Kampona' (przedmiot odblokowujący minigrę) Patapon 3 DLC *Drewniane Skrzynie poziomu 20-30 *Żelazne Skrzynie poziomu 20-30 *Złote Skrzynie poziomu 9-30 *Diamentowe Skrzynie poziomu 9-30 Taktyka *Manboroth jest jednym z trudniejszych bossów w "Patapon 2" i jednym z łatwiejszych w DLC. Jednak pozostaje trudny do pokonania. **W DLC wyrównaną walkę z nim toczymy od około 32 poziomu. *Jest on odporny na obrażenia od''' Lodu', zatem broń tego typu jest nieopłacalna. **Jest natomiast wrażliwy na obrażenia od '''Ognia', co należy wykorzystać. *Cechuje się wysoką odpornością na Efekty Statusu, w szczególności na Zamrożenie, Odrzucenie i Podpalenie. *Porusza się bardzo powoli, zatem nie trzeba zabierać zbyt mobilnych żołnierzy. Nie potrafi w żaden szybki sposób wycofać się do tyłu. *Warto zabezpieczyć przed Lodem i Zamrożeniem za pomocą tarcz, koni itp. W walce z nim zawsze pada Zamrażający śnieg, a jego trudniejsze do uniknięcia ataki opierają się na tym Efekcie Statusu. **Śnieg warto wygnać Cudem Deszczu lub Burzy Juju (w dwójce) lub (w DLC) umiejętnością Piekrona "Taniec Deszczu".thumb|Manboroth z lodową "tarczą" na plecach *Gdy go spotkamy, będzie zamrożony, dopiero, gdy rozwalimy otaczający go lód, stwór ruszy na Nas. Przez jakiś czas po uwolnieniu będzie nosił lodową tarczę pochłaniającą obrażenia. Dopiero po rozwaleniu jej zacznie otrzymywać obrażenia. *W DLC jego Szał jest dość groźny, bo wówczas szybko atakuje atakami, które odpychają na dużą odległość i silnie traktują Efektami Statusu. **Warto zabezpieczyć się przeszkodami Bowmunka lub Pingreka. Będą zatrzymywać jego zionięcia śniegiem. Ataki i umiejętności Ataki Manborotha albo zadają duże obrażenia, albo silnie traktują Efektami Statusu. Ponieważ używa ich na przemian, lepiej ich unikać. Oto jego ataki i porady jak ich uniknąć:thumb|Manboth szykuje Stąpnięcie (po prawej atak) Stąpnięcie Manboroth stanie na tylnych nogach, przez chwilę będzie balansował, po czym gwałtownie walnie kłami i przednimi nogami o ziemię, miażdżąc żołnierzy przed nim. Ten atak zadaje wysokie obrażenia, Odrzuca i wprowadza w Zachwianie. Należy unikać go poprzez PonPata lub DonDon. ChakaChaka nie jest zalecane; tylko zmniejszy obrażenia.thumb|Manboroth szykuje Lodowy Podmuch (po prawej atak) Lodowy Podmuch Manboroth zegnie trąbę, zacznie wciągać nią powietrze, aż rozedmie się jak balon, po czym zionie przed siebie lodową mgłą. Atak ten Zamraża, odpycha na wielką odległość i zadaje średnie obrażenia. Aby go uniknąć należy zrobić DonDon. ChakaChaka też zadziała, ale może nas silnie zamrozić i odrzucić. PonPata ma zbyt mały zasięg na unik.thumb|Manboroth szykuje atak Płatkami Śniegu (po prawej efekt) Płatki Śniegu (Atak wyłącznie w "Patapon 2") Manboroth zagnie trąbę pod przednie ogi, wciągnie powietrze, po czym dmuchnie przed siebie lodowym podmuchem, który wiatr zepchnie w stronę, zależną od jego kierunku. Żołnierze otrzymają średnie obrażenia (łącznie, po opadnięciu płatków) i zostaną potężnie Zamrożeni, jeśli nie zrobimy PonPata. DonDon nic nie da, a ChakaChaka nie uchroni przed Zamrożeniem.thumb|Manboroth szykuje Szarżę (po prawej w trakcie ataku) Niestety, płatki opadając ponowią atak. Szarża (Atak bardzo rzadko wykonywany w DLC) Manboroth kilka razy tupnie, spręży się, zegnie trąbę, a następnie zaszarżuje niedaleko, na koniec uderzając ciosami. Zada nam wówczas wysokie obrażenia, wprowadzi w Zachwianie i Odrzuci daleko. Należy unikać poprzez PonPata lub DonDon. thumb|Manboth szykuje Wielkie zamrożenie (po prawej efekt) Wielkie Zamrożenie Manboroth pochyli się i podniesie końcówkę trąby ku górze, po czym stając dęba gwałtownie dmuchnie lodowym powietrzem, aż ekran zrobi się biały i na chwilę nic nie będzie widać. Ten atak nie zadaje obrażeń, ale nieuchronnie (niezależnie od odporności) Zamraża i nie da się go uniknąć. Po wykonaniu go trzeba albo być cierpliwym, albo zrobić DonChaka (jeżeli użyjemy DonChaka akurat, gdy Manboroth używa ataku, i tak nas zamrozi). Pociechą jest fakt iż bestia zamrozi sama siebie i zyskamy czas na odetchnięcie. Możemy wówczas się uleczyć, Naładować siły oraz porozstawiać głazy i góry lodowe do obrony. Jednak potwora trzeba będzie budzić od nowa i odnowi swoją lodową tarczę. Zdeptanie (Umiejętność bierna) Manboroth idąc naprzód, zadaje nam niskie obrażenia, wprowadza w Zachwianie i Odrzuca (w "Patapon 2" tylko odpycha). Tego ataku należy unikać poprzez PonPata lub ChakaPata. Niemniej, idzie bardzo powoli, zatem jeśli stoimy daleko od niego, to nie ma się czego bać. W Szale zaczyna chodzić szybciej Szał (Umiejętność bierna wyłącznie w DLC) Po stracie około połowy zdrowia Manboroth użyje Wielkiego Zamrożenia, a potem przestanie przygotowywać ataki. Mamy w ten sposób mniej czasu na obronę. Obrażenia, które zadaje w Szale są trochę niższe niż normalnie. Niemniej, Efekty Statusu są równie silne, co czyni go groźnym wrogiem. Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Patapon 3 DLC Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Przeciwnicy